clearwaterhighfandomcom-20200213-history
Honeymoon Avenue
The third episode of Season 3. Summary Jamie is missing Jeremy while only being able to see him on TV and tries to bond more with her mother, but finds out secrets from her she didn't want or need to know. Will she be able to keep the latest bomb dropped on her private or spill it and cause chaos in her family? Meanwhile, cheerleading auditions are days away and Candace wants to show Wendy just who's in charge when people start to prefer Wendy over her. Is Candace just making herself more enemies? And Brittany has been lonely all summer and has recently come into contact with one of her old flames-who she still hasn't met. He finally wants to meet, but her friends keep telling her that the guy is trouble. Who will she listen to, her friends or her heart? Main Plot Jamie tries to get closer to her mother, but in the process learns the truth behind her suicide attempt. She wants to say something about it, but it would send shock waves through her family. Moon keeps telling her to stay quiet, but will Jamie let the cat out of the bag for the sake of doing the right thing? Sub Plot Candace is used to Wendy being her quiet shadow who does whatever she says, but when people start recognizing Wendy more than her, jealousy starts to kick in. As cheerleading tryouts start, will she let envy get to her and ruin Wendy's chances of making the squad? Third Plot Brittany is talking to Bernard again who lets her know he's in town and wants to meet. Brittany is finally ready to meet her prince, but her friends keep telling her he's a pauper. Is she just being catfished or is this guy the real deal? And what is the price of finding out? Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "Honeymoon Avenue" by Ariana Grande. *First appearance of Wendy McGee and Adrianna Jupe. *This episode takes place on the weekend, so most regulars are not present. *This episode marks the end of the Jamie-Jeremy Relationship and their engagement. *Carly Vasquez returns in this episode as cheer captain. *Bernard Kale makes a re-appearance in this episode. *This is the second time a recurring character is given a plot. Chloe shares the third plot with Brittany in this episode and Lauren had a plot in Clearwater Goes Hollywood. *Eileen Stellar dies in this episode from a heart attack. |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *'Ariana Grande' as Eliza Bell *'Naomi Scott' as Alicia Borden *'Ryan Newman'as Candace Jones *'David Henrie' as Jeremy Litten *'Dove Cameron' as Wendy McGee *'Kendall Schmidt' as Micah Quick *'AnnaSophia Robb' as Jamie Stellar *'Dakota Fanning' as Moon Stellar *'Kenton Duty' as Scott Taylor Supporting Cast *'Ryan Seacrest' as Todd *'Angela Bassett' as Patty Brith *'Chad Lowe' as Bernard Kale *'Miranda Cosgrove' as Adrianna Jupe *'Jennette McCurdy' as Chloe Kaven *'Alyson Stoner' as Siobhan Spicer *'Lin Shaye' as Eileen Stellar *'Lori Laughlin' as Kate Stellar *'Andrew Lincoln' as Todd Stellar *'Leighton Meester' as Carly Vasquez Absences *'Taylor Momsen' as Julia Abbott *'Keke Palmer' as Brittany Brith *'Saiorse Ronan' as Sadie Carroll *'Abigail Breslin' as Sophie Clark *'Debbie Ryan' as Caylee Daniels *'Avan Jogia' as Liam Fithe *'Bella Thorne' as Danielle Hooper *'Elizabeth Gillies' as Olivia Jerl *'Chris Colfer' as Trey Nitt *'Katelyn Tarver' as Angel O'Brian *'Mitch Hewer' as Keith Rossen *'Chord Overstreet' as Dex Smith *'Ross Lynch' as Eric Stem *'Logan Lerman' as Zak Ule *'Adam Irigoyen' as Ethan Webber |-| Promo= NEXT WEEK Jamie: How is this happening right now? IT’S Carly: Welcome to cheerleader tryouts! (Candace slips a pill into a water bottle) EVERY Eliza: You’re still talking to him? (Brittany hides a text from her friends) MAN Chloe: I don’t feel safe anymore… Jamie: Do you not understand, Moon?! FOR Wendy: I don’t understand what I did wrong… (Adrianna takes out her earrings and is ready to fight) HIMSELF Jeremy: How could you do this to me? Candace: All in a day’s work… NEW EPISODE NEXT SUNDAY ONLY ON THE DEGRASSI WIKI |-| Gallery= Ha1.jpg Ha2.jpg Ha3.jpg |-| Quotes= *Jamie: "If you cared, I would get a text from you every day. You wouldn’t “try” to skype me, you would make sure you did." *Chloe: "One word to her and you’ll be taking it up the ass from hairy Mexican drug lords until you’re old and gray." *Wendy: "Why do you hate me?" *Mrs. Stellar: "Don’t ever fall in love. You just always get screwed in the end." *Adrianna: "If she makes you feel that badly about yourself, why do you still talk to her? You gotta surround yourself with people who make you feel the best you can be." |-| Music= *Bangerz- Miley Cyrus *Fuck Love- Iggy Azalea *The Funeral- Band of Horses *Broke- Kye Kye |-| Link= *http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:BeMySomeone/Clearwater_Episode_303:_Honeymoon_Avenue Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Jamie Plots Category:Candace Plots Category:Brittany Plots